


【授权翻译】Jeté

by ayarainheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 伤痛/治愈, 增重, 女士内裤梗, 对镜H, 平行世界, 指导, 治愈, 芭蕾
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayarainheart/pseuds/ayarainheart
Summary: Castiel在他们的芭蕾舞团当了两年的摄影师，他和Dean说过的话没超过六句。然而，不知为何，在Dean摔断腿后，把他从医院送回家，并且照顾他的人，却恰恰是Castiel。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cadignan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadignan/gifts).
  * A translation of [Jeté](https://archiveofourown.org/works/766257) by [cadignan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadignan/pseuds/cadignan). 



> Many thanks to cadignan for letting me translate this beautiful story into Chinese!
> 
> 标题的“Jeté”是法语，指的是芭蕾舞蹈中，身体重心由一只脚转移到另一只脚的跳步。（我完全不懂芭蕾也不懂法语，如果我搞错了，欢迎指出。）

Dean完全不知道这一切是怎么发生的——他们舞团的摄影师，Castiel，成了那个把他从医院送回家的人。他们连朋友都不算。就Dean所知，Castiel不会和人真正地 **成为** 朋友。他闷闷不乐。他还一直盯着人看。他盯人的方式，就好像他根本不需要照相机。Castiel在他们的芭蕾舞团当了两年的摄影师，他和Dean说过的话没超过六句。

当然，Castiel火辣得犹如性感之神——深蓝色的眼睛，乱蓬蓬的头发，永远留着胡茬，个子高挑，身材健美——但他也有点吓人。他沉默寡言，脾气不太好，Dean私底下认为他是“大混球Cas”。在寻找床伴这方面，Dean基本没什么烦恼，所以他选择离他远远的。

然而，不知为何，在他摔断腿后，每次他在医院醒来，出现在他眼前的人，是Castiel。也是Castiel，用轮椅把他推向了停车场，开车送他回了家。依然是Castiel，把他抱上楼梯，送他到他的公寓，然后把他放到床上。Dean不喜欢太多地去思考最后那一系列事件。吗啡使他的记忆变得模糊。但是，他想，在某些时刻，他也许哭了。

Dean也不知道，在他漫长的康复期间，为什么Castiel会住在他的公寓里。他想，在吗啡导致他昏迷的头几天里，在某个时刻，他一定是答应了这件事，让Castiel睡在他的沙发上，并且随身带着他的公寓钥匙。本该是Sam来帮他的，但Sam正在加利福尼亚为某个新的大客户忙碌一件案子。可是Castiel给他送来了食物，把他从床上抱到沙发上，这样他就能在清醒的时候看看电视。Castiel 甚至还把他抱去浴室，在他的石膏外面套上运动裤。几天后，他帮Dean做了些医生指定的、滑稽的小伸展动作——Dean比任何事情都要讨厌这些，比起他需要人帮忙才能去厕所的事实，都更要讨厌。因为这总是会让他想起他曾经可以用自己的腿做的事情，而那条腿，现在就像是一根无用的木头附着在他身上。面对Dean的各种抱怨，Castiel耐心得出人意料。于是，最终，Dean不再对此抱有怀疑。他们依然不怎么说话，但Dean假设，他们现在算是朋友了——以某种奇怪的形式。

某天晚上，当他们一起坐在Dean的客厅沙发上，观看《星际迷航：下一代》的DVD，并且从包装盒里直接吃着中餐外卖——Castiel不会做饭，这显然是某种根深蒂固的哲学立场，导致他甚至都拒绝把外卖摆到普通的盘子上——的时候，Dean的好奇心战胜了他。“嘿，Cas？”

Castiel从沙发的另一端向他投来目光。Dean套着白色石膏的腿摆在两人中间，尽管它被厚厚的毯子遮住了。一直坐着不动，或者也许是止疼药的缘故，多少让Dean感到发冷。他接受了这些毯子，把它看作是他荒唐、可悲状态的又一体现。

“为什么你要做这些？”

Castiel眨眨眼睛，歪过了脑袋，就好像这个问题毫无意义。“你需要帮助。”最终，他说道。

“呃，好吧。”Dean说道。“但我相信，公司的其他人可以过来帮忙，Anna或者Lisa或者别的什么人。你根本就不喜欢我。”

Castiel的嘴角抽了抽。他看起来就像是笑了。“你为什么会这么想？”

Dean突然意识到他听起来有多忘恩负义。“不是，我是说，你人很好。我很感激你做的一切，我真的很感激。我只是好奇，你怎么会落到和我粘在一块，仅此而已。”

Castiel用筷子挑着他的面条，认真得就像他在观察、拍摄芭蕾舞时一样。“我自愿的。”

“哦。”Dean说道，在那一瞬间，他绞尽脑汁，也只能挤出这么一个字。直到几小时后，他昏昏欲睡的时候，才意识到——他本该说一句：“谢谢你。”

***

随着Dean越来越熟悉他的拐杖，Castiel来来走走得更加频繁了。Dean猜想他是要去拍摄彩排和演出的照片，而这个想法让他很难过。他想念跳舞的感觉。他几乎不怎么让自己回想起这个念头。他知道股骨骨折，对他来说，便是舞蹈生涯的终点。他可以康复到重新开始跳舞，但他再也没法上台了。Dean想，对此他应该有所准备。他已经35岁了，即便他再跳上10年的芭蕾，他也会在那之后退休。可他也完全不知道，当他不再跳舞后，他要做些什么来度过余生。

这个念头，加上骨折带来的所有沮丧，让他变得烦躁不安。他厌倦了拐杖和理疗，厌倦了把所有的时间都花在床和沙发上。他厌倦了连续几个星期吃油腻的外卖，他厌倦了穿运动裤，他厌倦了整天吃药片，他也厌倦了一个人待着。

奇怪的是，他并没有厌倦Castiel。Dean发现在Castiel出门的时候，自己会想他。他发现自己开始担心Castiel搬回他自己公寓的那一天。那一天想必很快就到了。已经过去六个星期了，Dean的石膏也拆掉了。他马上就能把拐杖换成手杖了。

某天晚上，Castiel在一场倾盆大雨中被淋了个湿透之后，回到了家里。他的头发粘在头上，衣服贴在身上，他身上的水滴滴哒哒地落在Dean的客厅地板上，形成了一滩水洼。

“哇哦，你就像个落汤鸡。”

Castiel擦去了落到他眼睛上的雨水，然后瞪着Dean。Dean咧嘴笑了起来。没有什么能比得上几加仑水、来让一个可怕的性感之神显得更平易近人。Castiel瞥了一眼他用来装衣物的手提箱，看到它空空如也的时候，他叹了口气。

“我不认为你有把脏衣服给洗了。”

“你是指地下室的洗衣机，需要下两段楼梯的那个？是啊，没有。”

Castiel脱下他被水泡了的风衣，把它挂在了门边。他从吱吱作响的鞋子和袜子里滑了出来，然后赤脚站着，滴滴哒哒地淌了一会儿水。他看起来可怜极了。

“Cas，穿我的衣服就行了。你知道它们在哪儿。”

Castiel点点头，然后就站在Dean的客厅里脱掉了他湿透的T恤。面对Castiel裸露的躯体和胳膊，Dean瞪大了双眼。他看起来要比他想象中的更为强壮。虽然Castiel曾把他抱上楼梯，所以他或许早就该知道。而更诱人的，则是Castiel的细腰和他曲线分明的臀部，雨水自那里滑下，Dean完全不介意用舌头去——

Castiel伸手去解他的牛仔裤拉链，Dean变得口干舌燥起来。“嘿，”他打断道。“我说了你可以穿我的衣服，而不是让你用你那完美的光屁股来折磨我。你要知道，我已经经历了六个星期的干旱期。同情我一下。”

Castiel自他裸露的肩头瞥了他一眼。“我不知道你喜欢男人。”

“伙计，我是个男性芭蕾舞演员。大部分人不认为我喜欢女人。”Dean顿了顿，后知后觉地琢磨着，Castiel是否也喜欢男人呢。他差点就笑了。在经历了这么多次浴室里的坦诚相见后，他现在才想起问自己这个问题。但是，他要替自己说一句公道话——在过去的几周里，他的智商并不处于巅峰状态。“幸运的是，我不挑剔。”

“哦。”Castiel说道。他从地板上捡起他湿漉漉的T恤，然后消失在Dean的卧室里。

Dean不知道自己是不是让Castiel感到了不适。这本来是一次无伤大雅的调情。他已经好几个星期没和人调过情了。他只是想确认自己还知道要怎么调情。Castiel一定知道，Dean差不多会所有人调情——除了，很明显他以为Dean只和女人调情。然而，他性取向的暴露不可能那么令人吃惊。他们在专业的芭蕾界里工作。男人喜欢男人并不是什么稀罕事。

Castiel重新出现的时候，穿上了一条Dean的牛仔裤和某件他的T恤，正在用毛巾擦干他的头发。这些衣服穿在他身上看起来很棒——或许有点太大了。Castiel在沙发上坐下，打开了电视机，然后他们沉默无言地看了一小时左右的电视。

“我准备搬回我的公寓。”Castiel说道。

“好吧。”Dean说道。他想说的是：“请不要搬回去。”但此时此刻，他不能再从Cas那里索取更多。他想象着他的公寓将会变得多么安静、多么孤单；想象着自己也许再也没法回去工作了；他思考着他余生里最大的疑问。

“我还是会回来看你的。只要你想。”

“是啊。好的。”Dean咽了口水，感觉喉咙就像是卡着一个结。“我欠你个人情，Cas。谢谢你做的一切。”

“当然。”Castiel说道。

***

Castiel说到做到，他开始不再睡在Dean的沙发上。他依然会在Dean的公寓里待上很长时间，但不知为何，两人之间的气氛似乎不太一样了。没人提起过，Dean对Castiel完美的屁股作出的评论；也没人提起过，Castiel那令人异常失望的反应。

于是，有一天，Castiel问起Dean，他是否愿意去观看《吉赛尔》的彩排。Dean不情不愿地答应了。他想要离开屋子，但他并不确定，观赏别人跳舞，会让他产生怎样的心情。

不幸的是，在他穿衣服的时候，他遇到了问题。他的牛仔裤拉链拉不上了。要把裤子拉上大腿，就已经有点困难了。但他本以为，那只是因为他有段时间没真正穿过衣服了。可是，等他脱下牛仔裤，在镜子面前审视自己的时候，他发现——几个月的静坐和垃圾食品，对他原本苗条的腰围似乎不怎么友好。他内裤的松紧带有点勒住肉；他再也没有 **腹肌** 了；他出现了 **肚腩** 。他用手指戳了戳他腰间新长出来的松软肥肉，然后皱起了眉头。他的屁股和大腿上肯定也有多余的赘肉。

他重重地坐在了床上。靠自己站着依然很吃力，那是不是巨他妈的可悲？“Cas，”他呼唤道，“Cas，我不想去了。”

Castiel出现在他的卧室门口，穿戴整齐，身上已经挂满了装着相机设备的背包。而Dean后知后觉地意识到，他正坐在床上，只穿了内裤和袜子。不是说Cas之前没见过他的裸体，但那是有情有可原的情况。现在，一切已经不同了。他希望，他至少应该穿上件T恤。然后他就联想到，他的T恤可能会在他的肚皮上绷得紧紧的。于是，他很庆幸他没穿。

“为什么不想去了？”

那是一个非常单纯的问题。Dean可以回答，他感觉不太好，而Cas一定会相信，然后就这么让他一个人待在这里。但他不想一个人待在这里。他向后倒在床上，然后立刻就后悔了这个动作。“我现在能做什么？谁还会想要一个又老又胖的、不能再跳舞的失败者？”

“你不是失败者。”

“我注意到，你没有反驳我刚才那句话的其余部分。”

Cas叹了口气，坐在了床上。他把自己所有的摄影器材都拿了下来，然后弯腰从他的其中一个包里拿了些东西。这是他某张照片的8 X 10印本，但在Castiel把它塞到他手里之前，他分辨不出那是什么。那张照片拍的是他，拍摄于事故发生之前。有那么一瞬间，他想，Cas是不是故意表现得如此残忍——用照片来提醒他，他以前看起来是什么样的，他以前可以做些什么。但他又看了一眼这张照片。他清楚地记得那个瞬间：那天白天，他们在为一群小学生表演《胡桃夹子》。表演结束后，其中一个小女孩从老师的监视下溜了出来，跑去后台找他。她对他露出了微笑，就好像她知道自己会有麻烦。仿佛着了魔一般，他握住她的腰，将她抱起，然后在空中转了个圈。她在空中摆了个姿势，抬起双臂，屈起一侧膝盖，而Castiel用相机捕捉了那个瞬间。Dean记得那个女孩的笑声；他也记得自己将她一路送出剧院，找到她的老师，还有她小小的手牵着他的手的感觉。当他找到她的其他同班同学和她惊慌失措的老师时，他依然穿着王子的戏服。孩子们全都尖叫起来，瞬间散作一团，将他围了起来。那位老师对这一切深表歉意，而Dean却觉得这一段插曲非常有趣。

他并不知道，那时，Cas正看着他，更别说他还拍下了照片。他思考着，在其他的时间里，Cas一定也拍过他。他想起他再也不能上台了，并且再也不会被镜头捕捉。

“你想说的是？”

“你喜欢孩子。孩子们也喜欢你。”Dean再次瞥了一眼那张照片。并不只有那名女孩看起来很快乐。“35岁也不算老。或许你不再有六块腹肌了，但是谁又会在乎呢？”

“我不知道，Cas，我和我未来所有的床伴会在乎？”

“那样的话，你得和更好的人一起睡觉。”

“比如谁，Cas？谁还会想要我？在这个世界上，我只擅长一件事。而我现在再也做不了了——”意识到Castiel正用某种眼神——愤怒，或者怀疑，或者随便哪个可以用来形容“ ** _Dean_** ** _是世界上最迟钝的傻蛋_** ”的眼神——盯着他，Dean顿了顿。“你吗？”他狐疑地问道，然后坐起了身。

“我。”

“老天啊，Cas，为什么你一句都不提？我为此内疚了好几个星期，以为自己把你吓坏了，或是——说真的，搞什么啊？”

Castiel深深地吸了一口气。“我不想让你觉得，我想要占你便宜。我确实是自愿照顾你的，但那只是因为：我知道你弟弟去外地了，而我正好有时间。再加上，因为我喜欢你。当然，并不是——”

“是啊，你想要这个。”Dean说着，指了指他裸露的胸口，露出了得意的微笑。

“你的自尊心恢复得相当快。”

“我不知道。如果你不赶紧吻我，也许它很快就要蒸发了。”

于是，Cas便接受了他的邀请，用双手捧住了Dean的脸，亲吻着他。Dean本以为，Castiel在拍照的时候，是极具热情的；但这份热情和现在这个相比，就相形见绌了：他将舌头探进了Dean的嘴里，他的手穿过Dean的头发，覆上他裸露的皮肤，直到Dean彻底忘记，他们原本打算要做什么。Castiel再次让他躺倒在床上，而Dean就这样任其摆布，任由Castiel温柔地将他推倒后，倾身覆在他身上。Castiel的胡茬刮蹭着Dean的面颊，他沿着Dean的身体向下亲吻着，用力地吮吸着，在他的脖子和锁骨上留下了小小的红色吻痕。

Castiel把注意力放在了他的乳头上，那里传来的快感让Dean抽搐了一下。已经有很久都没有人以这种方式触碰他了。他的手紧握成拳，揪着Castiel的T恤，希望此刻两人都能赤身裸体。当Castiel进一步向下，在他原本是线条分明的腹肌，而现在却是令人尴尬的、摇摇晃晃的赘肉上落下亲吻时，Dean把手指插入了对方的深色头发里。“Cas。”

Castiel并没有把脑袋抬起来，只是抬眼盯着他，他的眼睛蓝到令人无法呼吸。

Dean能感觉到自己脸红了起来。“呃……”他本来想要让Cas停下。他开玩笑说，先不管他的自尊心，他不需要Cas在他不喜欢的身体部分上耗费精力。但是，也许那并没有关系；也许那会感觉很好。

可Dean没能把话说完，因为Castiel又继续开始吻他，他在Dean的肚脐下方舔弄着、吮吻着。他甚至还咬了Dean一下，力道非常轻，把Dean吓了一跳，不由自主地拉扯起他的头发。Castiel笑了起来，把鼻子贴在了Dean身上，让Dean感到一阵难为情。

随后，Castiel挤入他敞开的两腿间，跪在了地板上，脱下了他的内裤。在他这么做的时候，他抬头看着Dean，让Dean意识到，他正在请求准许。“上帝啊，Cas，”他说着，脑袋在床单上向后仰起，“你想做什么都可以。”

显然，Castiel想要的，是用手握住Dean的阴茎，然后用舌头将它自上而下舔得湿润。Dean因为这份快感而颤抖起来。Castiel将他含入口中，将Dean的阴茎纳入他火热、湿润的嘴唇和喉咙里，直到Dean被紧紧包裹住，无法再进行任何思考。逻辑上来讲，Cas不可能是那个发出这些声音的人——因为他的嘴被填满了。但此刻，Dean无法辨认出自己的声音，他从来都不是那种喜欢在床上嚷嚷的家伙。

“操，Cas，老天——就是那样，哦，我的上帝啊——Cas， **Cas** ！”

他就这么射了，剧烈到令人尴尬，同样也迅速到令人尴尬。但是，随后，Castiel倾身覆在他身上，解开了自己的裤子拉链，撸动着自己，直到他释放在Dean的肚子上。Dean可以肯定，世上没有什么会比这个更加性感。之后，Cas倒在了他身上，将两人的身体贴在一起，用他的T恤擦拭着他刚刚留在Dean肚子上的精液，毫不在意这样会弄脏他的T恤。Cas亲吻着Dean的脖子和肩膀相连的部分，然后抬起了头。

“我弄疼你了吗？”

由于在过去的半小时内一直弯曲着，Dean的腿稍稍表示了抗议。“有点，也许我们该挪一挪位置。”他说道。Cas从他身上翻了下来。Dean将自己完全移到床上，这样，他的腿就能彻底在他面前舒展开。“你必须需得去给彩排拍摄吗？”

Castiel看了看他的手表。“我要迟到了。明天还有一次机会可以让我拍照。”

“很好，”Dean对他说。“你这里有一小滩，”他指了指那滩黏乎乎的痕迹，虽然它看起来完全不是“一小滩”，“在你的T恤上面。”

Castiel低下头，将他的嘴唇抿成了一条线——可能是在笑。他脱下了T恤，将它卷成一团，然后用它擦去了Dean皮肤上残留的黏腻。随后，他把T恤扔到了地板上，半裸着身体，倒回到床上。

“你又开始了，用你那平坦的腹部和完美的屁股来嘲笑我。”

Castiel翻了个白眼。“你是不是不明白，刚才发生的事情，代表着什么意思？你是不是需要我再示范一遍，你对我来说，有着多么难以抵抗的吸引力？”

“是啊，”Dean说道，“我当然需要。”


	2. Chapter 2

第二天，Dean没有陪Cas一起去彩排现场。但是，晚上的晚些时候，他们最终还是一起坐在了Dean的沙发上。Cas点击着他拍的照片，挑选出满意的照片，进行裁剪和颜色编辑。看到公司里的大家看起来都很好，Dean非常开心。Dean不在之后，Victor成了首席舞者，他的状态看起来相当棒。

Cas完成一张Victor和Anna跳舞的照片后，关掉了Photoshop。他的照片数据库依然显示在屏幕上，数千张缩略图，都是人们在跳舞。想到他之前从未留意过Cas拍的照片，他稍稍感到有点惭愧。因为，很明显Cas有着一双非常善于捕捉的眼睛。

“再给我看点别的照片？”

Cas答应了，打开了一组昨天他给Dean看的《胡桃夹子》的老照片。里面有着许多Anna扮演Clara的照片，还有差不多数目的Dean扮演王子的照片。“原来你这么迷恋我。”Dean开了个玩笑，而Castiel无视了他。

看着从前的自己，在Castiel完美清晰的照片里越过舞台，让人伤心不已。Dean别过了头。“很抱歉你那时就爱上了我，却只能和现在的我在一起。”他说道。

“Dean，”Castiel说道。他合上了笔记本，把它放到了地上。“我希望你不会再说这样的话。”Castiel用手掌抚摸着Dean的脸颊。自从昨天他们在Dean的卧室里毫无预兆地做爱之后，这是Cas第一次碰他。从逻辑上讲，Dean知道Castiel会再次碰他，但Castiel的手在他脸上温暖的触感，解决了一些一直在折磨他的不确定因素，就算那些不确定因素在逻辑上说不通。他未曾预料到，Castiel下一次碰他的时候，会是如此的……缺乏性意味，如此的温柔。通常他的床伴都不会在这种触摸中逗留太久。他非常喜欢这样的触碰，这让他的大脑兴奋不已，一直不停地在说话。

“我知道，Cas，那只是——只是很糟心，你知道吗？没法继续再跳舞。”Dean眨眨眼睛，摇了摇头。Castiel的手从他脸上滑落。“我简直无法相信，你还在这里，忍受着我的抱怨。那天，我在楼梯上大哭大闹的时候，你就他妈的应该离开这里。”

“你那时非常地痛苦，Dean。”Castiel说道。“把你抱上楼是件很困难的事。也许我不应该一个人完成这件事，是我伤害了你。你哭泣的样子一点儿也不难看。”Cas顿了顿，补充了一句，“还有，麻药让你神志不清。”

“是啊，”Dean说道。“好吧。”

Castiel前倾身体，亲了亲他，这个姿势充满了给予，没有任何的索取。Dean不是特别确定，要如何和Cas相处。他之前的床伴从来没有这样子过。他无法想象他们中的任何一个会在断腿和失业、抑郁带来的混乱后果，以及缓慢、令人沮丧的康复过程中一直和他待在一起。Cas和他们不一样。

现在，Cas正抓着迪恩的肩膀，将他从坐姿摆成仰卧的状态，然后让Dean把脑袋搁在Cas的大腿上。Dean抬起腿，放到了沙发上，伸得直直的。Cas抚摸着他的头发。

“你在打了吗啡之后，变得非常可爱。”Cas对他说着。Dean闭上眼睛，露出了笑容，大部分是因为：Cas用手指梳理他头发的感觉，非常非常地好。“你不停告诉我，我有多漂亮。”Dean睁开眼睛，对着Cas眯起了眼。没有Castiel笔记本的屏幕光线，客厅里显得非常昏暗，但他很确定，Cas正在微笑。Dean哼哼了起来。“你重复了好几遍。那句‘可怕的性感之神’可能说了有……”

“所以，基本上来讲，我在神志不清的时候调戏了你好几天，而你 **依然** 不相信我喜欢男人。尽管 **差不多世界上的所有其他人** 都认为我是同性恋。”

“但是，你也花了相当多的时间来谈论你是如何飞在空中的。”

面对那句话，Dean笑了起来，然后开心地发出了哼哼声。Cas的手指抚摸着他的耳廓和下颚，在他的皮肤上一路留下温暖的痕迹。他开始思考，为什么之前没有任何人以这种方式来触碰他。他非常喜欢这种感觉，非常地想要蜷缩在Cas的触碰中，这番意愿简直强烈到令人尴尬。他希望他可以为Cas做些什么，以某种方式报答他，补偿他。但是昨天的劳累令他的大腿感到酸痛，他已经昏昏欲睡了。

“总有一天，我会报答你的，Cas。”

“Dean，”Cas说着，语气里带着一丝责备。“不是这样的。”

“那么，到底是哪样的？”

“我只是希望你没事，希望你快乐。”

失去了芭蕾，Dean不知道快乐意味着什么。但是，随着他在Castiel的大腿上陷入昏睡，他想，也许，将来的某一天，他可以弄明白。

***

Dean重新开始了练习。起初，他在公寓的硬木地板上伸展身体，做劈叉和折叠下蹲。他很庆幸他没花心思去买除了沙发和电视柜以外的家具，这样他就能把它们推到一边，从而腾出空间。伸展身体的感觉很好，但他不能保持他以前常做的那些动作。他已经没有以前的那份力量了。第一天，他在练习了一小时后，最终仰面躺在了地板上。他可悲地对没有任何人在那里观看而感到欣慰。

他持续进行着练习，躲在他的公寓里。即使没有人观看，Dean依然穿着运动裤和宽松的T恤进行练习。一想到他旧的紧身衣会牢牢贴在他身上，勾勒出他体重增加后的曲线，他就无法忍受。自从他父亲评论说，芭蕾是“女孩子专属”的玩意儿，并在Dean叫他滚开之后，他已经有好几年没有这样强烈的自我意识了。Dean可以应对任何其他人对他的职业选择所说的狗屁话—— ** _“我会在那儿单脚尖旋转，然后一拳打在你的脸上”_** ——但是来自他父亲的否认总会刺痛他的内心。至少，Sam还是来观看过他的表演的。

在他的公寓里练习了两个星期后，他打算找一间真正的舞蹈室，有扶手的那种。他甚至可以回到公司进行彩排的那个剧院，但他并不确定他是否做好了心理准备。他再一次试穿了他的旧衣服。他的芭蕾服腰带显得要比以前更贴身一点，但是，那里至少有个他以前从未感到过羞耻的凸起。

Cas回来的时候，发现他正对着镜子里的自己皱着眉——总算有勇气面对自己全身的模样了。或者，更精确的说法是：Cas偷偷摸摸地来到了他的身后，然后用双手搂住了Dean的腰身。

“见鬼，Cas，下次至少吱个声。”Dean并没有忘记，Cas手里还有着他的公寓钥匙。他只是没有问他拿回来。他想，如果你把钥匙给了某个人，并且问他是否愿意在你的浴室里留一把牙刷，那么，也许他们可以跳过恋爱关系中的某个尴尬阶段。到目前为止，Cas已经随意地进进出出3个月了。所以，为什么要有所改变呢？

Castiel亲了亲他的后颈，用双手抚摸着Dean的肚皮。他轻轻地用拇指和食指捏了捏他肚皮上的肉肉。Dean翻了个白眼。“偏偏就捏我的肚腩，哈？”

“如果你不是那么在意它，那我也不会在意。”

“说得太对了，Cas。我们都知道你迷恋我的肚腩。”

Castiel的手沿着黑色弹性纤维向下移动着，贴着Dean舞蹈腰带的斜线，来到了大腿间的交叉处，然后用手握住了他的阴囊和迅速勃起的下体。“目前，我也许产生了某种迷恋。”他说着，他的呼吸离Dean的耳朵十分之近，并且，见鬼，在听到那副声音说出那句话之后，Dean的下体瞬间就起立了。

Castiel沿着Dean的肩膀亲吻着他裸露的皮肤。当他碰到紧身衣厚厚的肩带时，他抬起一只手，将它沿着Dean的上臂扯下。他的另一只手仍在原地，轻轻地透过纤维抚摸着Dean，令人难以集中注意力。Dean能看到，Cas站在他身后，正通过镜子看着他。两人站在卧室的中央，Cas衣着整齐，而Dean光着脚，穿着黑色的紧身服，一侧的肩带自他肩头滑落。Dean抬起手，把另一条肩带拉过肩头，沿着胳膊脱下。Cas亲吻着那片刚刚裸露出来的皮肤，开始用手沿着Dean的身体剥下他的紧身衣。他的另一只手依旧透过纤维磨蹭着Dean的阴茎。

这是某种古怪的脱衣表演。Dean任由Cas脱去他的衣物——缓慢地、安静地、始终盯着镜子里的他。Cas把紧身衣脱到他的腰那儿，然后用双手将它拉到他的大腿处。Cas不得不跪在地板上，才能把紧身衣从Dean的小腿上剥下，然后顺着脚踝脱掉。Dean顺从地抬起了一只脚，随后是另一只脚。于是，他就这么站在镜子面前，身上只留下那根米色的舞蹈腰带。这并不是Dean拥有的最吸引人的内衣，可他还没向Cas提过他的那些特别收藏。

Cas重新站起身，顺便伸手抓了一把Dean裸露的屁股。他揉捏着他的臀瓣，然后把一根手指伸入那厚厚的松紧带下方，拽了一下又松开，让它弹在了Dean后腰处裸露的皮肤上。Dean吓了一跳，做了个古怪的表情。Cas透过镜子对着他露出了得意的微笑。“我喜欢这个。”

“等你看到我衣柜第一个抽屉里有些什么，你再做决定吧。”

Cas用手指勾着松紧带，随后向下，来到Dean臀瓣间的T字带那里。他顿了顿。“那些是 **你的** ？”

“你这偷看别人隐私的小家伙，”Dean虽然这么说，却露出了笑意。“你以为它们是谁的？”

“之前你让我借你的衣服穿。我不小心看到的。”Cas解释道。“我以为它们是你前女友的，或者其他类似情况。”

Dean感觉有一点点荒谬。他正站在镜子面前，近乎全裸，对Cas说着他的女士内裤收藏。与此同时，Cas的食指正勾着他舞蹈腰带的T字带。这个念头让血液迅速涌上了他的面颊，涌入了他的下体。 ** _Dean Winchester_** ** _，你真是棒极了。_**

Cas亲吻着Dean的肩膀。他一路向着Dean的脖子吻去，用嘴唇和舌头蹭过那片皮肤，然后咬了咬他的耳垂。“我很想看你穿上那些。”那个声音飘入他的耳内，Cas的手拉扯着他的舞蹈腰带，把它顺着他的臀部曲线剥下，落到他的腿间，然后握住他的阴茎，裹住了他的阴囊——Dean没有当场 **去世** ，简直就他妈是一场奇迹。

但Cas正贴着他的身体，他的T恤和牛仔裤的布料磨蹭着Dean的后背。Cas用双手搂着Dean的身体，他的下巴搁在Dean的肩膀上。这样，就算Dean想要离开，他也哪儿都去不了。Cas的手上下抚弄着他的阴茎，稍稍扭动着手腕、拉扯着。那感觉很好。感觉好得让Dean觉得头晕目眩。他闭上了眼睛。

然后，Cas在他耳边低吼了一句：“你必须看着。”

Dean飞快地睁开了眼睛，紧盯着镜子里两人的身影。在Cas的身旁，他看起来这般裸露，甚至还有点脆弱。他看到Cas专注地盯着他，他们在镜子里对上了彼此的眼睛。Dean的视线落在了Cas的手和自己的阴茎上，那只手来回爱抚着他的下体。透过镜子看着这幅画面，多少有点奇怪，毕竟它就发生在他眼睛下方的三英尺处。感觉就像在欣赏一部电影。这本该让他感到置身事外，但是，知道Cas正看着他看着自己，反而强化了每一种感官。

Cas的手抚弄得越来越快，停留得越来越少。Dean迅速被推到了临界点。Cas说了一句“射吧”，便彻底将他带向了高潮。他射了，白色的液体喷溅在他的胸口和Cas的手上。他目睹了整个过程。

当它结束后，他瘫倒在Cas的怀里，脑袋向后仰去，搁在了Cas的肩膀上。Cas看着他，笑了起来。那是个蠢蠢的微笑，但他现在快乐极了，完全不在意他笑得有多蠢。

某件事，把他从极乐后的恍惚中拉回了现实。Dean能感觉到Cas的下身在他的牛仔裤里鼓了起来。他用屁股贴着那儿磨蹭着。“对于那个，你需要帮助吗？”

“我不需要太多帮助。”Cas说道。Dean很好奇，一个人要如何做到语气冷冰冰的同时，又显得十分尴尬。

“Cas，你刚刚才在镜子面前替我撸了一发，就好像我是个十几岁的小男孩，并且我差不多看到了烟花。你可以马上就射在你的裤子里，我是不会嘲笑你的。”

“躺到床上去。”Cas的声音听起来略微嘶哑。Dean照他说的做了。他趴在床上，顺着肩头瞥向他，只看到Cas脱掉了他的T恤和牛仔裤。他没有穿内裤。他好奇地扬起了眉毛。Cas得意地笑了，爬上床，跨坐在Dean分开的大腿上。

“呃，Cas，润滑剂在——”

“不需要。”Cas回答道。随后，他倾身覆上Dean的身体，他坚挺、湿滑的阴茎沿着Dean的两侧臀瓣中间向下滑去。Dean的胯部在惊讶中向上弹起。“这样可以吗？”

Cas听起来如此紧张、气喘吁吁，Dean差点就笑了起来，但他可没这么残酷。“操，当然，这样可以。”

Cas向下贴近了他，臀部前后摆动着，阴茎滑过Dean的臀缝，在他的穴口处蹭动着。Dean能感觉到Cas的呼吸喷在他的后颈上。“你真美，”Cas对他说着。“我希望你能知道这一点。”

Dean感到Cas射了出来，湿热的液体喷洒在他的臀部上、还有他的后腰处。他想，他相信Cas所说的话。


	3. Chapter 3

他们躺在床上，Dean的肚子咕咕叫了起来。Castiel伸展着身体，然后坐了起来。“我去叫外卖。”他说着。

“Cas，我简直无法相信，你要逼我把这句话说出口。但我是真的不想再吃外卖盒里的东西了。我们应该自己做点饭。也许我们可以吃点素菜。我有厨房，我们可以利用厨房。”

“我不会做饭。”

“我会。”Dean说道。他爬下床，穿上一件T恤，一条内裤，走进了厨房。储藏柜或者冰箱里没什么东西，因为Castiel基本不 **会去** 买食材；而在过去的几周里，Dean也很乐意让他来打理一切。但他还是找到了一盒意大利面，一罐西红柿，一个洋葱——它们必须得用来凑合了。他已经很久没有下过厨了，但是这个菜谱很简单。他甚至还能教Cas怎么做。“嘿，Cas。”

Castiel穿着他的内裤出现在厨房门口。他正在揉眼睛。他的头发向着四个不同的方向翘起。Castiel靠在门框上，把胳膊交叉在裸露的胸前，略微不耐烦地打量着Dean。只是这样看着Cas，Dean就感觉暖意遍布了全身。真正令人感到烦恼的是——为什么这种感觉这么自然。现在有个脾气臭臭的、半裸的37岁摄影师站在Dean的厨房里，可Dean却希望他能一直待着。

“怎么了？”Cas问道。

“没什么。”Dean说道。“我准备教你做饭。”

“为什么？”

“你不能永远靠外卖和蛋白棒过日子。”

“到目前为止，我一直都是这么过的。”

“你能闭上嘴赶紧过来吗？我正准备传授你非常重要的知识。赐予你一项新的生活技能。这样你就不会在类似荒野的地方饿死了。把这罐西红柿打开。”Cas向着Dean走了过来，Dean把一罐西红柿和一把开罐器塞进他手里。

Cas用普通人通常都会有的热情打开了西红柿罐头。“什么样的野外会有罐装食品和电磁炉？”

Dean示意他闭嘴，然后放了一壶水等它烧开。但Cas抬起头看着Dean，他的眉毛拧到了一起，就好像他真的在思考这件事。“不管怎样，对于荒野你知道些什么？我们住的地方可是波士顿。”

“我在各种地方都住过。”Dean说道。“各种地方”包括一系列遍布美国的各种垃圾旅馆。直到他父亲去世后，他带上Sam跟着Bobby一起在苏福尔斯生活了下来，但他并不想提及太多细节。“从来没有人强迫你野外露宿过，嗯？”

Cas摇摇头。Dean不禁好奇，Cas的家庭生活是什么样的。他开始往另一个锅里融化黄油，然后告诉Cas要怎么切洋葱。但是，显然Cas这辈子从来没有切过洋葱，于是Dean最终不得不站在他身后示范给他看，他的手随着Cas的手一起动作。Dean怀疑Cas可能在“不会做饭”这件事情上夸大了事实，但他并不在意。他趁机亲了亲Cas的颈侧。等洋葱切好后，Dean端起砧板，用刀把洋葱刮到融化的黄油里，准备一起炒。现在，有一锅意大利面，和一锅番茄酱同时在炉子上煮着。

“现在要做什么？”Dean从厨房餐桌那儿拖出一张椅子，坐了下来。“就这样等着。在等番茄煮开的时候，我们有40分钟的时间可以亲热。”

Cas向着Dean走去，但他并没有拖出他自己的椅子。相反的，他跨坐在Dean的腿上。“这部分我喜欢。”他说道。

意大利面煮沸后，差点就要溢出来，但他们及时地抢救了它。除此之外，晚餐做得相当成功。他们坐在Dean小小的餐桌边吃饭，依然只穿着内裤。

“看到了吗？”Dean说着，叉起一团意面。“味道还不错。”

Cas点点头。他留下来过了夜，Dean在第二天早上给他做了早餐。然后他们一起去了超市。在随后那个星期的每一天晚上，Dean都会做晚餐。Cas基本都会待在他那儿，频繁到足以让东西开始在Dean公寓里堆积。最开始的时候——手机充电器，一本破旧的卡尔·萨根的《魔鬼出没的世界》平装本——Dean以为Cas只是把东西忘在他家了。随后，他就开始蓄意霸占他的浴室洗手台和衣橱抽屉：一把牙刷，一把剃须刀，额外的内裤和袜子，各式各样Cas参加过的长跑中的丑陋T恤。某天早上，Dean在厨房柜台上发现了一个20mm的广角镜头，他知道Cas是永远不可能把它忘在那儿的。他开始好奇，Cas的公寓现在是有多冷清，冰箱里还有没有过期的盒装牛奶。但他并没有问出口。他的公寓里还有不少空间，而且Cas喜欢吃他做的饭，所以Dean就一直给他做饭。

***

某个星期四的早晨，太阳洒在窗户上，Dean突然意识到，他已经太久没有出过城了。“请个病假。”他对Cas说道，然后两人一起来到了地下停车库，那里停着Dean的车。

看到Cas盯着他的车，让他内心一阵满足。

“你不知道吗？”Dean说道。“这辆车差不多有我一半性感。”

“不，”Cas说着，靠近了车，“它没你一半性感。”不过，他仔细地打量着它，视线追溯着光滑的车身线条，然后点点头。“但这是一辆很有魅力的车。”

“等着瞧吧。”Dean说着，一边把车开出了小小的车库。他已经几个月没把她开出去兜风了，于是他默默地在心里道了个歉。曾经有人告诉过他——Anna还有Lisa还有Victor还有天知道是谁——要在城市里养着这样一辆车，既不合逻辑又极其昂贵，但他并不在乎。她是他的宝贝。Sam明白这一点。他希望Cas也能明白。

他们驾车出了城市，穿过郊区和小城镇，沿着海岸蜿蜒的公路行驶。他们摇下了车窗，风吹乱了Cas的头发。用不了多久，黑斑羚的引擎声就成为这片郁郁葱葱的绿色中唯一的声响。

“它是自动挡汽车。”Cas说着，惊讶地低头看着黑斑羚。

Dean点点头。“你会开车吗？”

“我不会开任何东西。”Cas说着。Dean把视线从路面上移开了好一段时间，久到有点危险。

“你不知道要怎么 **开车** ？”

“我在纽约长大，”Cas说着，就好像这能解释一切，“然后我搬到了这里。一直都没什么必要开车。”

“从来没有人教过你？”Dean追问道。也许他和他父亲相处得不怎么好，但是为数不多的美好记忆之一，便是学习驾驶黑斑羚。这辆车是他们两个唯一的共同语言。

“没有任何人。”Cas说道。他说这句话的时候，没有任何语调变化，就好像独自一人成长，是非常正常的一件事。Dean有无数的问题想要问，奇怪的是——“那就是你不会做饭的原因？”——却是第一个从他脑海里冒出来的问题。但他没有问出口。

“回去的时候，你来开车。”Dean说道，冲动却又坚定。这里的道路非常空旷。“在到了海滩之后。”

海滩阳光明媚，却空无一人。因为现在是星期四上午，对游客来说还不够暖和。但他们还是卷起了牛仔裤的裤脚，双手拿着鞋子前进着，脚底陷在沙子里，冰冷的盐水从他们的脚趾上流过。Cas拍了照片——就Dean所知，他去任何地方都会带着照相机——拍了海洋，拍了海岸，还有，Dean怀疑道，Cas还拍了他。虽然有点冷，Dean还是给两人买了冰激凌，品尝着它的味道——草莓味的，黏乎乎的，甜甜的——从Cas的嘴里。

他们坐在沙子上，欣赏着潮汐。终于，Cas开口说道，“这很棒。我之前从没做过这样的事。”

“你从没来过海滩？”Cas在波士顿住了多久？或者，同样的，他在纽约又住了多久？海洋一直就在那里——

“没有像这样。”Cas说着。他没有详细解释，但他正看着Dean。从他的视线里，Dean古怪地感到了温暖。

下午晚些时候，他们穿上鞋子，走回车那儿。现在正刮着风，阳光温暖，略带沙尘。“到了市里后，我来开车。”Dean说道，“不过，一开始的几英里，可以给你开。应该不会太难。”

Cas点点头，接过了车钥匙，看起来有点点紧张。于是Dean用胳膊肘推了推他，说道，“别搞砸了。我爱这辆车，就像爱我家人一样。”

“你才刚刚把钥匙给我，”Cas说道，语气毫无起伏，“别惹我生气。”

“你说了算。”Dean说道。他从来没有让除了他弟弟以外的人开过黑斑羚，但Cas用一种令人安心的敬畏态度来面对这件事。他严格按照指示操作着，缓慢、仔细地进行着一切。Dean欣赏着Cas目不转睛地盯着马路，双手紧握着方向盘。等他们接近城市后，Dean重新回到了驾驶侧，方向盘残留着温热的触感。他露出了微笑。

***

Dean发现，Cas靠着外卖度日，却依然能好好地活到现在，是因为他热衷于跑步。Cas有时会在清晨消失，然后去跑步——不管那天天气如何。跑步是Dean唯一真正讨厌的运动。所以，当他问Cas：“你跑几公里？”，而Cas只是耸耸肩，说：“差不多每星期30英里左右吧。”的时候，他简直被吓坏了。但是，鉴于Cas的长跑不仅解释了他为什么能够以惊人的频率来吃汉堡，同时也解释了他大腿上修长的肌肉线条、和结实的臀部曲线，所以，Dean决定，他不会过问这件事。

他在某个温暖、晴朗的早晨醒来，发现身边的床空空如也。不难猜出，Cas去了哪儿。Dean利用这个机会进行了一些慢板练习。对于这些练习，他现在已经很熟悉了，几乎不用去想它们。他弯腰蹲下身，一条胳膊向下伸展，感受着大腿的舒展。 ** _下蹲，伸展，靠合延伸，阿拉贝斯，空中腿部绕环_** ——这一连串动作依然可以自然地完成。虽然他有注意到，在他把腿抬到空中的时候，有一点点僵硬。他重复地进行着练习，让腿从一个姿势变换到另一个姿势，弯腰，摆姿势。等他感觉热身进行得差不多后，他在客厅里来回跳着舞，柔软的鞋底在硬木地板上滑行着。

他没有注意到Cas，直到单脚尖旋转的最后一次转身，让他和Cas面对面。Cas正对着他微笑，灿烂的微笑，也非常奇怪。Cas每次跑步回来，通常都是大汗淋漓，一反常态地兴高采烈。

“你看起来毫不费力的样子。”

Dean哼哼着，笑了起来。今天确实是感觉 ** _“毫不费力”_** 。Cas脱下他的跑鞋，把它们扔在门边，亲了亲Dean的脸颊，开始走向浴室。“我要洗个澡。一会儿吃早饭？”

Dean点点头，然后突然顿住了。“嘿，Cas，过来这里。”

Cas转了个身，走过去，和Dean一起站在客厅的中央。Dean低头看着他光裸的腿，还有穿着白色袜子的脚丫。“把脚后跟并拢。”他说道。他不知道他为什么要这么做；他只知道他想要这么做。

Cas喊了一声“Dean”，就像是某种警告，但他还是并拢了脚跟，脚趾向两边分开。对于起始动作，这算是个不错的模仿。虽然他的动作不太标准，但Dean依然保留着那些鲜明的回忆——学芭蕾的起步阶段，是非常困难的。Dean用手贴着Cas的大腿一直向下。“你得把大腿这么转过来。”他说道。等他抬起头后，Cas正用将信将疑的眼神盯着他。但是Dean对着他露出了一个甜甜的微笑，他的眼神瞬间就柔和了下来。

Dean依然蹲在Cas身前，一边说道，“这就是起始动作。你会第二个动作吗？”Cas翻了个白眼，于是Dean补充道。“就算是为了我？”Cas把脚后跟分开，让两只脚保持在一条直线上。Dean点点头，站起身，把一只脚挪到另一只脚前方，前面那只脚的脚后跟贴着后面那只脚的中间部分。他期待地看着Cas，直到Cas跟着他做出了一样的动作。伴随着每一个新动作，Cas似乎对这荒谬的练习达到了容忍的极限。但是，不知为何，Dean还是设法诱哄他完成了接下来的动作。第四个动作：两脚平行，相隔一段距离。

“你之前做过这个吗？”

Cas哼哼着笑出声。“你觉得我看上去像是做过这个的吗？”

事实上，确实不像。但是Cas似乎对于这些动作要怎么做，有着大致的概念。

“我看过很多人跳芭蕾，Dean。”

第五个动作：双脚交叉，前脚的脚跟接触后脚的脚趾。Cas的体态远称不上完美，但这倒是给了Dean更多的机会跪在Cas面前，然后用手一路摸着Cas的大腿和小腿，微调他的姿势。有那么一两次，在Dean挪动了Cas的脚之后，Cas失去了平衡，把手搭在了Dean的脑袋上。“没事的，”Dean说道。“你做得很好。”

Dean站起身，来到Cas身后。“好了，做一下第三个动作。”Cas变换着脚的位置，摆出了第三个动作。Dean用双手握住了Cas的腰。“下蹲。”Cas屈起了膝盖。他没有按照标准动作那样把身体压得这么低，但那没有关系。Dean确保他能挺直腰背。“起身。”

Cas挺直了身体，Dean亲了亲他的脸颊。他尝起来有点点咸。“好了，我会抱住你让你保持不动，然后你抬起这条腿。”他碰了碰Cas的右腿。“放到前面，弯曲膝盖，保持脚背绷直。然后向前伸直你的腿，保持不动一会儿，好吗？”

Cas做了这个动作—— ** _右足尖经左膝盖往前交叉伸展_** ——向前伸直了腿，保持不动。“好了，就像那样保持脚背绷直，然后放下腿，尽可能缓慢、平稳地放下腿。”Dean看着Cas做着这个动作，喃喃着，“就像这样。”

当Cas的脚尖再次触碰到地面后，Dean露出了微笑。“棒极了，Cas。现在我们来——”

“Dean，”Cas打断了他。“我们在干嘛？”

“跳舞。”

“是的。”Cas回应道，就好像这不是他那个问题的答案，尽管它绝对就是答案。Cas转过身，面向他。Dean立刻重新把手放到他的臀部上。从Cas的表情来看，他正在酝酿接下来要说的话。“你是不是打算把我一直留在这里，直到我们完成一次 ** _双人舞_** ？”

有那么一瞬间，Dean有点措手不及。“你想要跳双人舞？”他必须得选出一支舞蹈，他是可以够做到的，他知道很多双人舞。“我不知道我抱不抱得动你。你大概要比Anna重80磅的样子。”

Cas闭上了眼睛，睫毛向下的弧度凸显了他微笑时眼角起皱的模样。“Dean，”他说着，仿佛自己正在小心翼翼地行走，仿佛自己正试图成为合乎情理的那个人。“我刚刚才跑完15英里，我真的很想去洗个澡。”

Dean感觉自己比他想象中的更为失望。

“Dean，”Cas说道。“我很不擅长跳舞。”

“不，不，你没这么糟，你只是没有接受过任何训练——”

Cas的表情没有任何变化，等着他说完。

“好吧，或许你确实不那么擅长。”

“就算这样，你还是想和我一起跳舞。”Cas吻了吻他，抚摸着他的脸颊。“你有没有意识到，你教了我要怎么做饭，怎么开车？而现在你还想教我怎么跳舞？”

Dean叹了口气。他知道这是个暗示。他和那个小女孩的照片，还有关于“授予他人新技能”的评论——他知道Cas想要把他引向那条路。他只是不确定，自己是否做好了向那条路发展的准备。“Cas，我不——”他刚开口，Cas就前倾身体，吻住了他，咽下了未说完的那句话。要让Dean不回吻对方、不沉浸其中、不随着Cas覆在他胯上的手施予的温柔压力缓缓沉向地板，根本就做不到。

Dean几乎没有意识到，两人是如何变成现在的状态的。等他回过神来，发现自己正坐在木头地板上，两腿伸向前方，大腿上坐着Castiel。Cas将自己的T恤拉过头顶。Dean看着他，对于气氛的突然变化，依然感觉有点恍惚。比起身体其余部分的木讷，他的老二倒是迅速进入了状态。感受到Castiel阴囊的重量贴上他的大腿后，他的老二在紧身裤里紧绷起来。Castiel的下身撑起了他的尼龙短裤，拉扯着那片布料。

“我们在做什么？”

“对于双人舞，我改变主意了。”Cas告诉他。他抓住Dean的T恤，将他拉向自己，把两人的嘴唇重合到一起，贴着Dean摆动着自己的胯部。Dean抖了抖，不由自主地对着Castiel顶了顶胯。随后，Cas中止了这个吻，将Dean的T恤掀起，越过胳膊和肩头，脱了下来。Cas的胯部贴着他磨蹭；Cas的手抚摸着他的皮肤；Cas的嘴唇亲吻着他的脖颈。这一切的一切都令人无法思考—— **操** ——但Dean有一个迫切的问题需要询问。

“是谁在主导这场舞蹈，嗯？”

Cas盯着他。Dean无法分辨，他脸上的表情是难以置信还是无法理解。

“我是说，呃，是谁在——”

“你的老二，我的屁股。”

从来没有任何准备和他做爱的人，会给他这样一个白眼。可他却觉得对方的这副模样很 **可爱** ，他一定是有哪里不对劲。“可爱”对于一个六英尺高的男人、对于一个正把他压在自己家地板上的男人、对于一个Dean曾觉得可怕的男人来说，是个相当古怪的形容。可是今天，他却觉得这个形容相当合适。他对着Cas咧嘴一笑，然后点点头。“好吧。去把润滑剂拿来。”

“为什么是我去拿润滑剂？”

“我的腿断了。”

Castiel对他皱起眉头，“你的腿是几个月前断的。你现在没事了。”

“好吧。第一：你压在了我身上。第二：Cas，你刚才随随便便就跑完了15英里。我相信你可以走到隔壁房间去拿一瓶润滑剂回来。”

“好吧。”Cas叹了口气，从Dean的腿上爬了下去。“那只是因为我爱你。”

片刻的沉默后，这句话的份量彻底压了下来。Cas走进了卧室，Dean就那样坐在原地。Cas **爱** 他？Cas爱 **他** ？

天啊。

那他妈的算什么？你不能 **无缘无故** 就说这样的话。他们已经在一起几个星期了——或者，更接近于几个月，取决于你要怎么算。这就是通常人们会告诉对方、他们彼此爱着对方的时间点吗？Dean见鬼的一点概念都没有。没有任何其他人曾和他在一起这么久过。他要如何面对Cas随意在他们的对话中——一次愚蠢的关于润滑剂的争执，看在上帝的份上——说了他爱 **Dean** ？见鬼。

Cas从卧室回来的时候，他已经脱得一丝不挂，手里拿着一瓶润滑剂；而Dean依旧坐在地板上，穿着紧身裤。他盯着Cas。Cas坐回到Dean的腿上，弯曲双腿，摆在Dean的两侧。他什么都没说，直到他倾身去吻Dean的时候，注意到了Dean的表情。

Cas顿住了，向后退去。“怎么了？”

 **别把这太当一回事。** 但是太他妈的晚了。这件事非常重要。“你是……认真的吗？”

“我没有习惯说我不认真对待的话。”

Dean无法阻止他的嘴角将信将疑地翘起。“是啊，你是，你这个爱挖苦的小混账。”

“在这件事上，”Cas说着——老天啊，他的声音怎么能变得比以往更低沉？Cas把脸贴得如此之近，近到Dean几乎无法把视线聚焦在他的脸上，他的后背差点就撞到了地板上。这个向前的动作额外地让Cas的胯部贴上了Dean的胯部——这个， **哦操** 。“恰好是真的。”

“你不能就这样对我说这种话。”Dean抗议道。他的心脏狂跳不止，他不知道那是恐慌还是性奋还是别的什么完全不同的东西。没人对他说过这种话。好吧，Sam说过，但这不一样。

“我以为你知道。”Cas说着，后退了几英寸，这样他们就不再鼻子贴着鼻子。他听起来非常的惊讶。

“好吧，我不知道。”Dean说道，这句话要比他预料中听起来更暴躁。

但是，至少“暴躁”让他们回到了熟悉的模式。“我很抱歉，你是不是想要更多的前戏？”Cas在坏笑，可Dean不愿让自己觉得这很荒唐。他的反应简直他妈的不能更有逻辑。他从未期待从何人嘴里听到这句话，从来没有，尤其是Cas。他甚至都不知道，Cas喜欢他 **整整两年了** 。而他们现在准备就这么一头扎进去了？

“烛光？”Cas提议道。“鲜花？”

Dean推了推Cas的胸口。“你现在就是在故意使坏了。”发现Cas看起来依然得意洋洋，他做了个鬼脸。“我不能相信，你第一次告诉我你爱我，是在一次关于润滑剂的无意义争执当中。”

Dean可以感觉到，Cas正因为压抑笑声而发着抖，他可不喜欢这样。

“所以，你 **确实** 想要鲜花？”Cas说道。Dean都不想作出口头回答，来让他说的狗屁玩意儿听起来若有其事。“Dean，”Cas说着，“我们 **一直** 在进行各种无意义的争执。”

对于这件事，Dean可以承认。除了——“那只是因为你对所有一切的看法都很糟糕。”

Cas等着，好吧，也许Dean证明了他的观点。

“Dean，”Cas说道，就好像他自己的名字在某种程度上可以让他接受这个。“生命是短暂的。”

Dean点点头。对此，他深有感触。

“我不想继续浪费我们已经虚度的时光。”Cas说着，“因此，我建议我们停止争执——这已经是今天早上的第三次无意义争执了——然后做爱。”

“拜托，我们还没进行 **第三次** ——”

Cas扬起了眉毛。

Dean忍不住大笑起来。“从我身上下去，让我把衣服脱光，你这个混球。”

他们就这样开始做爱，就在Dean被阳光照射的客厅地板上，光着身子，大笑着，气喘吁吁。Cas跨坐在Dean的大腿上，骑着Dean的老二上上下下摆动着身体，就好像他此生都在为此训练——上帝啊，也许这就是那些长跑的意义——Dean发出了巨大的噪音，没有人报警真是个奇迹。

Dean从没经过这样的性爱，除了和Cas一起。除了和Cas之外，那些都像是一场表演：摆好姿势，算好时间，安排动作。但都不像这样。这令人汗水湿透、一团混乱，并且心血来潮。这很愚蠢，不怎么自在，却相当 **有趣** 。

也许，是因为Cas早就见过Dean最糟糕的一面。他已经没什么好保留的了。也许，出于某种奇怪的原因，Cas爱着他。即便Dean的事业生涯已经结束了，他看起来也不像以前那样了，而且他还连续数月除了自怨自艾外什么都没做。即便他们随时随地在斗嘴，并且Cas不知道要怎么采购食材、讨厌Dr. Sexy、长时间地盯着他看（久到令人不适）、说些古怪而又缺心眼的话、不懂Dean的各种引用、用掉所有的热水、穿着丑陋的T恤、喜欢 **跑步** ，还有各种无聊的事情。可Dean并不在意这些，因为——因为—— **见鬼** 。

“我爱你。” Cas躺倒在他身侧的地板上后，Dean这么说道。

“你是认真的吗？”Cas戏弄道。

“是啊。”Dean说着，无比满足，完全说不出别的话。他转过头看着Cas，Cas看起来很开心，比他从长跑回来后更加开心。

“我也爱你。”Cas说道，“即便你让我去拿润滑剂。或许，特别是因为你让我去拿润滑剂。”

Dean露齿而笑。“哦，伙计，你会后悔的。”

“不，”Cas说道，“我不认为我会后悔。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我对芭蕾的认知几乎为零，那段芭蕾练习翻得我头晕，希望我没有弄错【擦汗


	4. Chapter 4

Dean正准备站到一个满是孩子的教室前——他现在感觉要比先前他任何一次上台前都更为紧张。可能是因为，Cas应当是把这件事告诉了公司芭蕾舞团的每一个人。所以，现在他们都把自己的孩子带来了——这才叫压力。

因为Cas有事来不了，Dean现在一个人站在教室外面。他发现自己很渴望Cas能在这儿。可是，相反的，他正独自一人等着去见他未来的学生，半是希望没有人会出现。他很想再次见见他的一些朋友们，可他又担心这会变得苦乐参半。当Victor和他女儿走进来的时候，Dean试图让自己不要太过局促不安。但是Victor对着他咧嘴一笑，Dean便忍不住回给他一个微笑。Victor的女儿对着他露出了害羞的笑容。Dean之前见过Josie一次，但她现在看起来不一样了——更高，更安静，比起七岁孩子应该有的模样、要显得的更为成熟。她有着大大的棕色眼睛和严肃的神情。她的头发向后梳成一个整齐的小发髻，Dean好奇着，是不是Victor替她梳的。当Sam还是个孩子的时候，他从没做过这样的事情。不过，他或许不会介意（替Sam梳辫子）。

Victor再次向他们介绍了对方，说道，“你要保证给Dean惹出许许多多的麻烦，好吗，宝贝？”随后，Josie低下了头，羞愧地躲在了他的身后。Dean对她表示同情。

“听说，在孩子达到十几岁前，不应该被他们的父母弄得这么尴尬。”Dean说道。

Victor大笑起来，说道：“Josie比较早熟。”他拍了拍Dean的肩膀。“无论如何，看到你能重新投入工作，真的很不错。我一直很担心你。我想，我永远都忘不了你那条腿发出的 **声音** 。我差不多受到了精神创伤。”

“ **你** 受到精神创伤？伙计，那是 **我** 的腿。”

“你看起来状态很好。”Victor说着。“和Cas一起。”他补充道。Dean可以看出，从他们开始谈话起，他就在等待说这句话的机会。

“是啊。”Dean说道，不由自主地露出了笑容。

“对于这件事，我等了好久好久。”

“什么？”Dean试图让自己闭上嘴。他 **知道** 他曾在Victor面前不止一次称呼Cas为“混球”。现在，他开始好奇，Victor当时在想些什么。

“我不知道，伙计。某些事情，和你那些完美的照片有关，”Victor耸耸肩，“还有他看着你的方式。”

“他是摄影师，Victor。拍摄完美的照片是他的工作。”

“不，”Victor说道，摇了摇头。“我一直都知道。并且我是对的，不是吗？”他灿烂地微笑着。

“滚出去，”Dean说道，“我要上课了。”

Victor大笑起来，和他女儿说了再见。Dean向着教室里张望着，里面都是穿着芭蕾舞裙的小女孩。除了Josie以外，她们都出奇的闹腾。Dean紧张极了，也激动极了；对于里面没有任何男孩子，他稍稍有点失望。

然后，Lisa走了进来——和她儿子一起——迟到了，还有点慌乱。

“嘿，Ben。”Dean说道。Ben别开了视线。“嗨，Lisa。”

“对于这个，我们还不太确定。”Lisa告诉Dean，刻意地瞥了Ben一眼。“但是我们觉得你很棒。所以，如果你喜欢芭蕾，那芭蕾一定也很棒。”

Dean蹲下身，和Ben齐平视线。“我很高兴你能来。”他说着，语气里似乎在谋划着什么。他把脑袋向着教室歪了歪，“那些女孩们会把我活活吃掉的。愿不愿意给我当后援？”

Ben对着教室里面看了一眼，然后又看看Dean。他严肃地点了点头，Dean几乎无法忍住笑意。

教室里一片混乱。各种奔跑、各种尖叫，显然不是在跳芭蕾。但孩子们并没有捣乱之类的，也没有人受伤。所以，Dean认为，他们可以在下一节课上再追究出席率。也许，他应该在开场的时候组织一些“奔跑和尖叫”的活动，这样他们会感觉疲劳，就更容易控制。

Josie是个小明星，已经会学所有的五个动作了；而Ben非常善于听从指示。也许他可以让他们两个一起练习。让部分孩子成为榜样，或许对下一节课有帮助。

Dean深陷在“下节课他要怎么处理他们”的思考中，所以他没有注意到孩子们全都安静了下来。他们都盯着门口——Cas正靠在门框上，手里拿着相机。

“我本来是想，也许我可以拍点照片？”他说道，声音一如既往的沙哑。Dean可以感觉到：孩子们在等待，在好奇。时间已经过去这么久，他都快要不记得、他觉得Cas“吓人”是种什么样的感觉了。但是孩子们显然感觉到了那份视线下的威压。

“这是Cas。”他对他们说道，孩子们稍微放松了一点。“他会拍照。这样可以吗？”

他们点了点头。既然他们现在安静了下来，Dean觉得这或许是个重新进行扶手杆练习的好时机。“好了，你们还记得第一个动作吗？”

只有Josie的动作差不多算像样。但是，在那之后，他还是说道：“做得很棒，Josie。”他看到其他学生们开始模仿她。他在房间里绕着圈，纠正他们的姿势。他能听到Cas咔哒咔哒的快门声，但他试图让自己无视它，把注意力集中在课堂上。当某位金发小女孩——也许叫Izzy？——要求他表扬她也做得很棒时，他简直要被逗乐了。“当然。”他对她说，“你做得很好，孩子。”

“和Josie一样好吗？”她追问道。

当然没有。“你几岁了？”他反问道。

“六岁半。”

“哇哦。”他说道。这不是他能想到的最好的分散注意力的方法。幸运的是，这似乎并不重要。

“妈妈说，你是《胡桃夹子》里的王子。”Izzy说道。

“我以前是。”

“你把Clara抱起来了。”

“是的。”

“把我抱起来。”

“要不这样吧，”Dean说道，“等你学会所有的五个动作，我就把你抱起来。好吗？等你下次来的时候，我们看看结果怎么样。”Izzy点点头。“交易”成立后，Dean就把她留在了一边，去查看其他学生。Victor和Lisa出现了；他看到其他家长正等在教室外面。

“好了，你们做得很棒，我希望你们下次还能来上课。”Dean说道。孩子们爆发出一阵欢呼，把Dean吓了一跳。更让他惊讶的是，他发现自己脸红了起来。孩子们都没注意到，他们大部分已经开始离开教室；但他能感觉到Cas正看着他。

“嘿，Josie。”他呼唤道。她停下脚步，转过身，于是他便走向了她。“你很擅长这个，Josie。如果你希望的话，我们可以继续练习。我可以单独给你上一堂课。”Josie点点头，于是Dean说道，“那你和你爸爸说一声，好吗？”他看着她离开，对着家长们挥挥手。随后，教室里就只剩下他和Cas两个人。

“以后你要来的话，得提前通知我。我可以利用你的存在来吓唬他们，让他们保持安静。”

“我不吓人。”Cas说道，Dean扬起了一侧眉毛。Cas一句话都没说，就让整个教室里的七岁小朋友们都安静了下来。“那是因为他们爱 **你** 。”Cas争辩道。

“你觉得他们爱我？”

“他们当然爱你。”Cas说道，声音温柔。Dean点点头，思考着这句话。他希望如此。“但是那个金发小女孩要多留个心眼。”Cas阴沉地说道。

“你嫉妒一个六岁小孩？”

Cas没有回答这个问题，于是Dean大笑了起来。“你看起来很不错。”Cas说道。“看起来很快乐。”

“是啊。”Dean说道。这要比他参与过的任何芭蕾舞课程都更加吵闹、更加混乱，但是他很开心。他愿意再来一次。或许还能教一些年纪更大、更熟练的学生。不过，在那之前，他想先参加教师培训。要组织一堂课，比他想象中要复杂得多。Dean眨眨眼，突然意识到自己正在设想未来。他笑了笑，倾身给了Cas一个即兴的吻。

他度过了漫长、充满不确定的几个月。但是，他终于再次找回了、拥有双腿的感觉。

**全文完**


End file.
